Folding seats are often utilized for space efficiency. For example, in boats, space is limited and folding seats are utilized to enable more efficient use of deck space. While various folding seats exist, improvement is desired.
In this regard, the invention relates to a folding support that is particularly useful to provide a folding seat. In a preferred embodiment, the folding support includes a seat; a pair of guide followers extending from opposite sides of the seat; a pair of guides mountable to the mounting surface and configured for receiving the guide followers; a substantially U-shaped frame member having opposite ends pivotally mounted adjacent the guide plates; and a pair of bias struts, each having a first end pivotally mounted adjacent one of the guide plates and a second end pivotally mounted to the seat. In a stowed position, the seat, the frame and the bias struts are all folded together and oriented substantially vertically adjacent to a vertical mounting surface. In a use position, the support (seat) is substantially horizontal and the frame is disposed in an inclined position below and supporting the seat, while the strut is in an inclined position urging the seat up and away from the vertical mounting surface.
As used herein, the term “adjacent” is used in its broad sense to include touching and non-touching relationships. In other words “adjacent” objects could be touching or spaced apart, but near. In addition, terms like “pivotally mounted to” are used broadly to include both touching and non-touching relationships. Objects that are “pivotally mounted to” each other could be touching, or they could be non-touching, separated by a pivotal mounting system and/or other structure.